I Knew I Love You To Late
by Cho Zhen Min
Summary: Gak Pinter bikin Summary... :) mianheeee
1. Chapter 1

**I Knew I Love You to Late by **

My 1st FanFic about Kyumin

Cast :

Cho Kyu Hyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Dong Hae

Cho Kang In, Cho Jung Su

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya Chapter ini.

Untuk Chapter ini merupakan Chapter percobaan. Jika responnya baik, akan aku lanjutkan ^_^

Teng... teng... teng...

Bunyi lonceng gereja pinggiran kota Seoul menggema merdu. Ada beberapa orang hilir mudik di gereja tersebut. Ya... di sana sedang ada upacara sakral antar 2 anak manusia. Upacara pernikahan yang mungkin dikatakan tidak seharusnya terjadi. Dilihat dari persiapan pernikahan tersebut yang serba kilat, minimnya dekorasi pernikahan dan sedikitnya tamu yang hadir di upacara tersebut. Hanya orang tua mempelai pria dan teman dekat dari kedua mempelai.

Oh..ya mungkin kalian belum mengenal kedua mempelai. Mempelai pria bernama Cho Kyu Hyun, anak pemilik Cho Education Centre yang bergerak dibidang pendidikan, sedangkan mempelai wanitanya bernama Lee Sung Min, dia adalah seorang wanita sederhana yang bekerja sebagai asisten Cho Kyu Hyun.

Selama ini Cho Kyu Hyun tidak mencintai #belum# SungMin, tetapi mengapa pernikahan ini terjadi?

=Flashback 1 bulan lalu=

"Hoeekk...Hoekk...," SungMin berlari ke kamar mandi. "Kenapa Eonni? Kau sakit?" tanya Hyukie, sepupu SungMin.

"Entahlah, Hyukie-ah. Tiba – tiba saja aku ingin memuntahkan semuanya. Perutku tidak enak," ucap SungMin.

"Eonni...jangan – jangan kau...,"potong Hyukie. "Katakan padaku, dengan siapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Hyukie lagi.

"Maksudmu...?" SungMin bertanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aish, sudahlah. Kau tidak boleh masuk kerja. Aku yang akan menelpon kantor untuk izin kita berdua. Kau harus ikut aku ke dokter, Ara!" perintah Hyukie.

"Nee...nee... terserah kau saja Hyuk," SungMin malas berdebat. Hyukie lalu men-dial nomor telepon kantornya untuk izin hari itu.

Hyukie, Lee HyukJae adalah sepupu SungMin. Mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja kekasih Hyukie, Lee DongHae adalah sahabat dari Cho Kyu Hyun.

Di ruang praktek dokter...

"Bagaimana dok? Apa kecurigaan saya benar?" tanya Hyukie. Ya..Hyukie curiga eonnie-nya hamil. Karena belakangan ini SungMin memang bertindak aneh dan muntah – muntah.

"Apa maksudmu Hyukie? Kau mencurigai aku apa?" tanya SungMin penasaran.

"Begini nona – nona. Hmm... Nona SungMin, bolehkah saya bertanya.. apa anda pernah berhubungan badan dengan laki – laki?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"A-a-a...," SungMin terdiam dan menunduk. "Apa aku hamil dok?"lanjutnya.

"Ne.. anda hamil. Usia kehamilan anda sudah memasuki minggu ke 3," dokter tersebut menjelaskan. "Saya rasa, ada baiknya anda memberitahu laki – laki tersebut untuk bertanggung jawab," lanjut sang dokter.

"N-n-n-nee... gamsahamnida dok," ucap SungMin pelan.

Di apartemen...

"Katakan padaku eonnie...siapa dia?" paksa Hyukie.. Sungmin tetap menggeleng. Sejak kepulangan mereka, SungMin tidak mau memberitahu siapa laki – laki yang telah menghamilinya. Baginya lebih baik dia menyimpan ini sendiri, karena ia tahu laki – laki tersebut tidak pernah mencintainya. Sebuah kesalahan terjadi di saat keduanya mabuk. Dan inilah hasilnya. Dia hamil dan dia tidak ingin merusak hubungan laki – laki tersebut dengan kekasihnya.

"Eonnie...kau mau menyimpannya sendiri? Kau mau merasakan sakit itu sendiri? ITU MAUMU?! " tanpa sadar Hyukie membentak SungMin sehingga tubuh SungMin bergetar. SungMin tambah larut dalam tangisnya.

"Aish...mianhe eonnie...mianhe sudah membentakmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau begini,"ucap Hyukie lirih.

"Dia...dia...Cho..,"ucap SungMin terputus.

"Arraseo..Cho Kyu Hyun. Tuan Muda itu... kapan?"tanya Hyukie lagi.

"Bulan lalu...saat dia bertengkar hebat dengan Seo. Dia memintaku menemaninya minum di bar. Dia mabuk. Lalu aku antar pulang dia ke apartemennya. Lalu...,"SungMin tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya.

"lalu dia menarikmu, menciummu dan kalian bercinta. Begitu kan? Kau tidak bisa menolaknya karena kau mencintainya. Iya kan?" tanya Hyukie

"Hyukie...dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" SungMin balik bertanya.

"Eonnie, hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat betapa bercahayanya matamu saat menatap dia. Kau begitu mengenal Cho Kyu Hyun itu. Maaf.. tidak sengaja aku membaca diarymu. Kau meletakkannya di atas meja makan saat itu," Hyukie menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"dan.. aku akan memberitahu Hae. Dia harus bertanggung jawab eonnie," lanjut Hyukie.

SungMin hanya menunduk, dia tahu dia tidak bisa melawan adik sepupunya ini. Dia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Chagi...kau harus mengatakan ini pada KyuHyun. Aku tidak ingin Eonnie ku menderita. Aku tidak ingin dia dihina oleh semua orang karena hamil di luar nikah,"ucap Hyukie pada Hae.

Ya...Hyukie dan DongHae sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu apartemen Hyukie dan SungMin.

"Hmmm... baiklah.. aku akan mencobanya. Tapi kau harus siap dengan kenyataan terburuk Chagi. Kyu memiliki kekasih, tidak yakin apa dia akan mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan SungMin." Jelas DongHae pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Hae. Dia harus bertanggung jawab." Paksa Hyukie.

DongHae hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tahu betul bagaimana sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah aku bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahi dia. Tetapi...jangan pernah larang aku bertemu dengan Seo. Aku menikahinya hanya atas dasar pertanggungjawaban. Katakan pada dia untuk tidak mengharap lebih dari pernikahan tersebut."kata Kyu Hyun tegas.

Inilah yang ditakutkan DongHae. Sahabatnya bukan tipe orang yang lepas dari tanggung jawab tetapi... dia juga bukan orang yang punya hati terhadap perasaan orang lain.

=Flashback off=

Itulah alasan mengapa pernikahan ini terjadi. Sebenarnya pernikahan ini akan indah jika Cho Kyu Hyun mencintai SungMin karena kedua orang tuanya Cho Kang In dan Cho Jung Su sangat menyukai SungMin yang polos, imut, cantik, lembut. Daripada Seo yang selalu berjiwa glamour, Shoppaholic.

Setelah beberapa jam acara pernikahan itu berlangsung, akhirnya selesai juga. KyuHyun dan SungMin kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap setelah acara makan – makan bersama keluarga, sebelum esok harinya mereka akan tinggal di apartemen KyuHyun. KyuHyun memutuskan mereka tinggal di apartemen saja agar dia bisa leluasa pergi dan bertemu dengan Seo. SungMin hanya meng-iyakan saja keinginan KyuHyun.

"Kyu... kau mau kemana?" tanya SungMin.

"Wah baru menikah kau sudah berani bertanya aku kemana," jawab KyuHyun ketus. "Aku tidur di sofa. Sudah ku katakan kan...aku menikahimu hanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Tidurlah. Besok pagi – pagi kita kembali ke apartemenku,"jelas Kyu.

"Ne...," Sungmin hanya menjawab pelan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tidurnya.. SungMin menangis. Tidak seharusnya pernikahan ini terjadi, karena dia tahu Kyu akan bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi.. apa boleh buat. Semua memaksa dia untuk menikah agar Kyu tidak berbuat sesuka hatinya.

SungMin POV

Pukul 04.00 a.m

Aku sudah tidak bisa menutup mataku lagi. aku lelah tetapi entah mengapa mataku tidak bisa diajak untuk terlelap. Lebih baik aku membereskan barang – barangku agar besok Kyu tidak menungguku lama – lama.

Selesai membereskan barang – barang, kuputuskan untuk duduk di balkon hotel. Aku memandangi sekitarku yang masih tampak agak gelap. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit, mungkin itu lebih baik.

"SungMin-ssi.. apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tiba – tiba ada suara memanggilku

"Oh... aku hanya tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi aku membereskan barang – barangku dan duduk di sini sambil menunggumu," jawabku tertunduk.

"Hmm..ok. Tunggu aku mandi. Lalu kita kembali." Jawab Kyu.

Satu jam kemudian aku dan KyuHyun kembali ke apartemennya. "Ini, kunci apartemen. Hari ini aku ke kantor. Jika aku pulang malam, kau tidak usah menungguku." Jelas Kyu padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tertunduk.

"Ok.. aku pergi dulu. Istirahatlah." Kata Kyu padaku.

Blam... suara pintu tertutup. Kyu telah pergi ke kantor.

"Hhahhh..apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kenapa sangat sakit di sini ya," ucapku pelan.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang telah ditunjukkan padaku. Kurebahkan badanku di springbed dengan sprey warna biru muda itu. Ingin rasanya aku terpejam tetapi hanya air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"hufffttt...daripada begini sebaiknya aku ke minimarket dekat sini. Aku ingin memasak. Sekalian aku masakan makan malam buat Kyu," aku bangkit mengambil jaket dan syal ku.

Tik tok tik tok... jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku terdiam di depan televisi. Entah mengapa aku masih belum mau tidur. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyu.

Cklekk...blamm...

Aku menoleh.. "Kyu, sudah pulang?" sapaku.

"Kau... bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menungguku. Kenapa masih menungguku?" tanya Kyu.

"Mianhe... aku tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena di tempat baru. Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sudah dengan Seo,"jawabnya singkat tetapi cukup menohok dadaku.

"Oh... ya sudah aku siapkan air panas ne.. mandilah." Aku berlalu ke kamar mandi.

SungMin PoV end

Sungmin berlalu ke kamar mandi sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit. Sakit akan kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah istri yang tidak diinginkan. Kenyataan bahwa suaminya sudah makan malam dengan kekasihnya. Sakit... tapi apa daya Sungmin? Dia hanya memendamnya sendiri dan menuangkannya pada diary kesayangannya.

"Pabbo...Pabboyaa Sungmin. Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau sudah tahu akan kenyataan ini? Kenapa kau harus sakit hati?" kata Sungmin lirih sambil memukul – mukul tembok kamar mandi.

"Get Up SungMin! Jangan menangis. Kau harus kuat. Setidaknya sampai anak ini lahir saja," Sungmin menghapus air matanya lalu keluar kamar mandi.

"Kyu, airnya sudah siap. Mandilah," kata SungMin

"hmm..."Kyu berlalu tanpa melihat SungMin, dan Sungmin lagi – lagi menahan sakit hatinya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Oemmaa' batin SungMin.

"Apa aku sanggup bertahan? Atau sebaiknya...," gumam SungMin.

TBC / END?

I will continue this story if i get a good respons . Thanks if you want to leave review for my 1st FF here Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**I Knew I Love You to Late **

My 1st FanFic about Kyumin

Cast :

Cho Kyu Hyun, Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Dong Hae

Cho Kang In, Cho Jung Su

Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung

Seohyun

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya Chapter ini.

Chapter 2

Dingin... itu yang aku rasakan atas sikap Kyuhyun padaku...

Selama seminggu menikah tidak ada perubahan berarti dari sikapnya. Entah aku akan sanggup bertahan atau tidak... yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandang punggungnya... Rasanya sangat jauh

Seminggu dia tidak pernah makan malam di rumah. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya, Seohyun. Sakit rasanya begitu setiap pulang aku selalu mendengar pernyataan sama bahwa ia telah makan dengan Seo. Apakah aku harus berhenti mengharap bahwa KyuHyun akan makan malam di rumah? Ah... seminggu lagi... akan aku coba seminggu ini. Jika tidak ada yang berubah mungkin aku akan berhenti memasak untuknya.. Sangat disayangkan jika aku tiap hari harus merelakan makanan ini terbuang sia – sia.

Tapi... ternyata keajaiban itu datang...

Blam... suara pintu yang cukup keras mengagetkan lamunanku...

"Sudah pulang Kyu? Apa kau lelah?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya... aku mempersiapkan hatiku dengan jawaban yang dingin darinya. Toh juga itu sudah menjadi makananku sehari – hari.

"hmmm... lumayan," jawabnya singkat sambil berlalu..

Tubuhku menegang.. tidak biasanya dia menjawab satu patah katapun.. tapi... tapi hari ini dia menjawab... aku menutup mulutku dengan jari – jariku.

"Ming... Ming... Sungmin...kau masak apa hari ini?" tanya nya...

Ya Tuhan... apa aku bermimpi? Dia mengajakku bicara? Bahkan bertanya masakanku... Aku mencubit pipiku..."aww...," sakit...aku tidak bermimpi...

"kau kenapa?" Kyu bertanya sambil terheran – heran melihatku memegang pipiku.

"ah... aniya... k-k-kau sudah makan?" tanyaku...

"Belum. Aku sangat lapar. Kau masak apa hari ini? Kau sudah makan?" tanya kyu lagi.

"Belum.. Aku selalu menunggumu untuk makan malam ," jawabku menunduk.

"Mwo? Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah makan malam? Kajja... siapkan sekarang. Kita makan bersama," ucapnya.

Aku masih terpaku dengan perubahan sikap KyuHyun. Aku ke dapur sambil berpikir kebingungan. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin PoV end

KyuHyun Pov

'jadi selama ini dia tidak makan malam? Apa dia tidak mengkhawatirkan janinnya?Ah... apa dia sebegitu mencintaiku sampai – sampai dia selalu menungguku untuk makan?' batinku.

Jika dilihat – lihat, dia manis. Apalagi jika dia tersenyum. Tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum lepas. Senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya merupakan senyuman yang penuh dengan beban. Apa sikapku ini sangat membebaninya?

Tentu banyak yang bingung mengapa aku tiba – tiba berubah. Yah... entah mengapa aku memikirkan dia seharian ini. Kalian tahu? Kemarin aku tidak sengaja lewat depan kamarnya... mungkin dia lupa mengunci kamarnya.. Diam – diam aku masuk dan terdengar isakan lirih...

"_hiks... eomma... kenapa aku mencintainya. Bawa aku eomma... aku gak sanggup lagi,"_ begitu kata – katanya saat mengigau...

Sejak saat itu aku memikirkannya. Dan entah mengapa pula aku malam ini menolak makan malam dengan Seohyun. Aku ingin segera pulang melihat keadaannya. Dan akhirnya di sinilah aku. Di meja makan bersama Sungmin, istriku. Aku melihat ada raut kebingungan di wajahnya. Tapi setidaknya aku lega melihat dia tidak apa – apa.

Kyuhyun Pov end

Sungmin Pov

2 bulan. Sudah 2 bulan pernikahanku dengan Kyu. Ada sedikit perubahan dengan sikap Kyu. Dia mulai makan di rumah, mengabariku jika pulang larut malam, dan satu hal lagi... dia memintaku tidur 1 kamar. Jadi kamar kami tidak lagi terpisah. Yah mungkin itu merupakan hal – hal yang dianggap kecil tetapi bagiku itu keajaiban. Mengingat betapa dinginnya dia dulu.

Drrrrttt...drrrttt... Ponselku bergetar. Ku lihat caller ID-nya... ahh ternyata Ryeowookie.. sahabatku saat kuliah dulu.

"Yeoboseo...,"jawabku.

"Eonnnieeee... apa kabarrrrr? Aishh Jinjja... aku merindukanmu," teriak wookie.

"Ya! Wookie-ah... berhentilah berteriak. Aku baik – baik saja. Aish.. telingaku," ucapku.

"He He He.. Mianhe eonnie... Hmm eonnie... kita bertemu yah... Kajja... sekarang ku tunggu di Sapphire Blue Caffe. SEKARANG!," ucapnya singkat dan 'klik' tanpa sempat menunggu jawabanku dia dengan seenaknya memutuskan teleponnya.

30 menit kemudian...

'ting – tong , selamat datang' suara sambutan mesin otomatis di Sapphire Blue Caffe. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan...bingoo... tempat favorite ku dan wookie.. dia sedang didik di ujung cafe menghadap jalan.

"Eonnie...palli palli sinii...," Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. "Eonniee...aku sangat merindukanmu. Ahh.. kandunganmu sudah mulai terlihat," wookie memeluk dan membelai kandunganku. "Annyeong keponakanku... apa kabar?," ryeowook berusaha berbicara dengan anak yang ada dalam kandunganku... dan aku hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ne wookie-ah. Sudah 2 bulan lebih. Perut buncitku sudah mulai terlihat . AH ya... ada apa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Yaa..kau tidak rindu padaku eoh?,"jawabnya cemberut.

"Aniyaa wookie-ah... tapi dari caramu berbicara di telepon menyuruhku bertemu seakan – akan ada hal penting sekali yang ingin kau sampaikan. Sudah jangan cemberut. Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu,"terangku sambil mencubit pipi wookie.

"Yaizhh... kau ini eonnie.. sakit...ehhmmm... eonnie... ehmm... Yesung Oppa... dia..ehmm," ucap wookie terbata – bata..

"Yesung? Kepana dia? Dia menyakitimu Aish Jinjja... mana dia... akan ku maki habis – habisan dia... ," ucapku emosi.

"Yaaa! Eonnie... aku belum selesai.. Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat ingin memukul calon suamiku," teriak wookie...

"MWOO? Calon suami? Maksudmu...dia melamarmu?,"aku terkaget dan wookie hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kyaaa.. chukae yaa nae dongsaeng... aku pikir dia meninggalkanmu demi wanita – wanita lain. Maafkan eonnie nee...," ku cubit kedua pipi wookie..

"Hahh...jinjja lama – lama pipiku bisa bengkak di sini," gerutu wookie.. aku hanya tertawa dan memeluknya.

"Tentu kau sangat bahagia, ne..," kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi aku melihatna wajah Wookie terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa Wookie-ya?" tanyaku...

"Ah... apa eonnie? Tidak...tidak apa – apa eon...nie," belum selesai Wookie menjawabku, aku membalikkan badanku melihat apa yang membuat Wookie terkejut. Yah... mengejutkan memang. Aku melihat Kyu di sana bersama Seo.. kekasihnya.

"Kyu...,"ucapku lirih. Kyu menoleh dan melihatku. 'Tidak...tidak ming. Kau tidak boleh rapuh. Kau harus kuat.' Batinku.

"Annyeong Kyu, Annyeong Seo. Wah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini ," aku berusaha menyapa mereka tanpa menunjukkan betapa tersakitinya diriku. Kyu terkejut, dia mungkin tidak menyangka aku akan menyapanya. Entah merasa tidak enak atau apa, Kyu melepaskan pelukannya pada Seo.

"Oh, annyeong eonnie. Tumben aku melihatmu di cafe ini eonnie," sapa Seo. Kalian pasti bingung mengapa Seo bersikap tenang. Ya..Seo tidak pernah mengetahui pernikahan Kyu denganku. Kyu tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui pernikahan ini, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Seo. Tanyakan mengapa kyu bisa menyakiti diriku? Karena dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Klise bukan? Aku hanya tertawa miris dalam hatiku.

Kyu hanya terdiam dan terkejut dengan reaksiku yang sangat tenang. Dia menatapku. Aku tahu tatapannya sangat tidak ingin aku merasakan sakit hati.

"Ne, Seo-ya. Ryeowookie memaksaku bertemu di sini,"kataku singkat.

"Eh...eonnie...kau tampak gemukan. Apa kau sedang hamil? Tapi kapan kau menikah? Kenapa aku tidak diundang?," Seo memberondongku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin aku jawab.

"Hehe...Ne. Aku sedang hamil dan aku sudah menikah 2 bulan yang lalu. Mianhe tidak mengundangmu.. Pernikahanku hanya pernikahan di gereja. Tidak ada acara apapun Seo-ya," bagaimana aku mengundangmu, jika suamiku adalah orang yang berada di sebelahmu sekarang. Ku lihat Kyu salah tingkah dan mengambil I-phone nya untuk menyamarkan sikapnya.

"Permisi nona, ini pesanan anda," suara pelayan memecah pembicaraan kami.

"Ah..ne kamsahamnida,"ucapnya. "Eonnie kami pergi dulu ya. Kyu harus kembali ke kantor. Dia hanya menemaniku membeli ini," Kata Seo sambil berlalu.

"Ne.. Sampai jumpa," aku memandang tubuh kyu yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Seo dibelakangnya. Dan...

Brugghhh... aku terjatuh dikursiku. Sakit... sakit sekali di sini...Sakit... dadaku sakit...

"eeonnie... tenanglah eonnie. Aish jinja.. ini salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengajakmu ke sini," sesal Wookie.

"Ahni yaa.. Wookie. Bukan salahmu. Aku tidak apa – apa," ucapku sambil memaksakan bibirku tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pulang Wookie-ya," aku beranjak dari kursiku. "Chakaman eonnie. Kau pulang denganku. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menelepon Yesung Oppa agar mejemput kita di sini," kata Wookie sambil mencoba menghubungi Yesung.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sampai Yesung datang dan diperjalananpun aku hanya diam. Duduk sambil memandangi jalan raya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali aku memejamkan mataku, dan tak terasa air mataku terjatuh. Ryeowook sedari tadi mengumpat – umpat sikap kyu, dan Yesung berusaha menenangkan calon istrinya tersebut.

"Chagy, tenanglah. Kau hanya membuat Sungmin tambah stress. Ingat chagy, dia sedang hamil," ucap Yesung bijaksana.

"Andwe...! Mianhe Eonnie... aku sungguh kesal dengan Kyu tadi..," Wookie menoleh padaku.

"Nan gwenchana wookie-ya, aku tidak apa – apa. Seharusnya aku sadar siapa aku baginya. Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku," ucapku tersenyum.

Tidak terasa aku sampai di apartemen, aku berpamitan pada Wookie dan yesung. Mereka menungguku sampai aku benar – benar masuk ke apartemen itu.

Sesampainya di dalam apartemen, aku masuk ke kamarku. Duduk dan berpikir. Berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Kyuhyun PoV

Ya Tuhan, demi apa dia melihatku dengan Seo. Tanpa sadar tadi aku melepaskan pelukanku. Entah.. aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Aku benar – benar tidak berani menatapnya. Aku seperti suami bejat yang tertangkap basah selingkuh. Dia begitu sabar padaku... apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti?

"Hahhh," tanpa sadar aku menghela nafasku memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Waeyo chagy?" ahh aku lupa sedang mengantar Seo ke kantornya.

"Ahni chagy. Setelah ini mau ke mana? Berbelanja?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin sih, tetapi jika aku membolos lagi, Yonghwa akan memecatku. He he he... Eh... tadi bukannya kau bilang kau banyak pekerjaan di kantor? Mengapa tiba – tiba mengajakku berbelanja?" tanya Seo.

"Ah... aku lupa," ucapku singkat.

" Antar aku ke kantor saja. Nanti malam saja kita dinner. Di daerah dekat kantorku katanya ada restaurant italy mewah yang baru dibuka. Aku ingin mencobanya," kata Seo sambil bermanja – manja padaku. Aku tak tahu, sejak kapan aku merasa bosan dan risih jika Seo bermanja – manja padaku. Aku hanya diam tak bereaksi.

"Baiklah...," aku hanya menatap jalanan dan Seo masih bergelayut manja padaku.

Setelah mengantar Seo ke kantornya, aku kembali ke kantorku. Mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan berkas – berkas yang menumpuk di mejaku.

"Bingo... akhirnya selesai juga. Jam berapa ini?" kataku sendiri. "Mwo...jam 10 malam..Aish... Sungmin pasti menungguku dan dia tidak makan lagi," aku berlari menuju mobilku. Ku kendarai mobilku secepat kilat. Bingung mengapa aku tidak dinner bersama Seo? Ya tiba – tiba saja aku menolak ajakan Seo untuk mencicipi restaurant mewah itu. Aku merindukan masakan Sungmin.

Sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, aku bergegas menekan nomor sandi apartemenku...

'Cklek'... eh...gelap.

"ming.." panggilku.

Apa Sungmin belum pulang? Kenapa gelap begini? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benakku. Kunyalakan lampu apartemen dan aku melihat di meja makan sudah ada masakan yang disiapkan Sungmin. Aku bejalan ke kamar, aku berharap menemukannya di kamar. Ternyata...kosong. Piyamaku sudah siap di ranjang. Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa mungkin dia pergi lagi dengan Wookie? Ah..mungkin saja.

Aku mengambil handukku dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi aku menyantap masakan yang telah disediakan. Lalu setelah itu aku berniat ke kamar, menunggunya sambil membaca – baca beberapa buku. Saat kusingkap selimut di ranjangku...

Aku melihat sepucuk surat, sebuah berkas, dan kotak cincin.. Perasaanku sungguh – sungguh tidak enak saat ini. Apa ini... Ku buka berkas itu...SURAT CERAI...

Yah...ini adalah Surat Cerai yang pernah aku buat dan aku titipkan padanya. Aku pernah berkata kalau dia harus menanda tanganinya setelah bayi kami lahir.

Dengan tergesa – gesa aku membuka surat yang ditinggalkan Sungmin...

_**Annyeong Kyu... **_

_**Maaf aku pergi. Aku pergi tanpa menunggumu. Aku sengaja meletakkan ini di bawah selimut. Aku tidak ingin kau membaca ini dalam keadaan cukup kacau setelah pulang kerja. Dengan membaca ini setelah beristirahat tentu tidak akan membuatmu tambah kacau. **_

_**Kyu.. terima kasih atas 2 bulan ini. 2 bulan ini kau sudah menjadi suami yang cukup baik padaku. Walaupun di awal kau begitu kasar padaku. Yah aku sangat memakluminya. Pernikahan yang terjadi karena suatu kesalahan tentu saja membuatmu terbebani. Aku hanya bisa bersabar. Aku percaya dengan aku bersabar, Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik buatku.**_

_**Terbukti..sampai 2 minggu pernikahan kita, kau berubah perlahan. Sedikit memahami dan menghargai aku. Bahagia? Tentu saja aku bahagia. Di waktu yang singkat ini, aku sudah bisa merasakan menjadi istri yang cukup baik. Terima kasih kyu, kau memberiku kesempatan untuk melayanimu sebagai seorang istri. Menyiapkan pakaian, menyiapkan makanan, menyiapkan air panas untuk mandimu. Itu adalah hal – hal kecil yang pasti sangat berharga bagiku. Itu akan menjadi kenangan terindah buatku. **_

_**Kyu...sesuai keinginanmu. Aku menyetujui perceraian ini. Setelah kejadian tadi, aku yakin bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Mungkin aku yang bodoh mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. He he he... Ah sudahlah.. yang penting sekarang kau bisa menikahi Seo. Bahagiakan dia, jaga dia baik – baik. Kau tampak bahagia dengannya. Jangan membuat dia menunggu lebih lama lagi, ne? Dan satu lagi... Tersenyumlah... karena hanya senyummu yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan sampai saat ini. Bye Kyu... tidak usah mencariku. Mungkin aku akan pergi dari kota ini... **_

_**Selamat Tinggal Kyu... **_

_**Sungmin.**_

Apa ini? Sungmin... Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi? Tak terasa air mataku jatuh..."Paboo... Pabooya Cho Sungmin," ucapku lirih. Aku terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadaku...

Sakit... "Sungmin, kenapa kau pergi Paboyaaaa...Aku mencintaimuuu...argggghhhh...," aku berteriak dan menangis... menangis sambil memegangi surat dan menggenggap cincin pernikahan kami...

"Arghhhhh...," teriakku lagii...

**TBC**

Kayaknya ada yang nunggu Ch 2 FF ini... gak jadi 1st Kyumin FF deh hahaha... semoga gak mengecewakan yah.. ini draft udah lama ada Cuma lom brani publish...

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu... Bukannya saya demen nyiksa Min... tapi... feel saya dapet kalo liat min sedih dulu ntar nya happy... *jahatnyasaya* ha ha ha

Ch 3 ditunggu aja kalo ripiunya positif pasti saya lanjutin... *cmiwwww*

Mind to RnR?


End file.
